


Welcome to the Revolution

by StarlightQueen17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All relationships can be read as platonic or romantic, Angst, Gen, Keith centric, M/M, Magic, Multi, Revolutionary Girl Utena inspired A.U, coming of age story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen17/pseuds/StarlightQueen17
Summary: Keith's life is a fairytale. He is the Red Prince, born with a power so strong it can change the world. However, with this power comes little freedom. As Knights duel and die for ownership of him and his power in the shadow of Voltron Academy, he meets the mysterious Shiro and begins to take matters into his own hands. Soon, he is thrown down a journey that will have him fight not only for his freedom, but for the world. May the Red Lion's heart bring revolution to this world.





	Welcome to the Revolution

         Keith is seven when he sees the world for the last time. His mom and dad took him to the beach. The giddy excitement of seeing the ocean for the first time bubbles up within him and spills over into an endless grin only a child could manifest. He feels happier than he has in a long time, which is why he misses the heavy atmosphere that exists between his parents. He misses his mother arriving in the dead of night, another man close buy, with a look of sorrow on her face. He misses the way his father’s face falls when he realizes why she is at his door step after so many years. He misses the false smiles they have plastered on their faces as they pack him into the car and take him to the beach. He is happy.

         Not only is it his first time seeing the ocean, it was his first trip with both his mother and father. He hadn’t seen his mother since he was two. His mother is a lot like him, he thinks. Her long black hair and angular face give them a strong resemblance, helped along by the fact that they share a unique purple eye color. She feels different though. There is an energy to her that is calm and reserved, like a gentle stream. Her actions seemed cautions and carful, quite the opposite of him. When Keith sees his mother, he sees someone hesitant to feel the rush of living. She looks out the car window at passing palm trees with a look of distance and uncertainty. Keith can’t quite understand. For him, the idea of diving into new unknown places is enchanting.There’s always something right about being in nature. The warm energy that hums in his bones when he’s alone, but not alone at the same time. It feels like a fire.

        As soon as the car parks he shoots of towards the ocean. He can hear his parents call after him, but he can’t bring himself to care. His laughter is bright, energy high, and he collides with the ocean in a fit of excited screams. The water is cold and rushes over his hair and skin raising goose bumps, the taste of salt seeps into his mouth. He pops his head out of the water with a loud gasp and looks, really looks, at his surroundings. The sky was bright blue, with streaks of pink and orange dancing through the clouds. The beach is deserted, except for his father, mother, and another car.

       His mother stands there with her hands clasped tightly in front of her. She’s wearing a fancy looking purple dress with a lion broach over her heart. She looks like a princess he thinks. He waves at her hoping she might come in the water. That’s the fun part about going to the beach after all! Feeling the sand in your toes, chasing small fish, swimming in water! She has this strange look on her face, a mix of pride and sadness. He looks at her and eternity seems to spread out in her eyes.  
     

“Keith, buddy, don’t go too far out! You don’t wanna get eaten by sharks now do ya?” His father, Kevin’s voice jolts him back to reality. He wears a joking smirk on his face, crossing his  arms and leaning against the car. Keith stood up in the water.

     “I won’t get eaten! If any shark tries to eat me I’ll just fight ‘em.” He strikes a fighting pose in the water and promptly gets knocked down by a wave. His father looks at his mother with a   pleading look.  
     

     “See. He’s not the one you want, he’d be miserable at that school. He’s to fiery to fill your position."

     “That’s not for you to decide. I can’t decide it either." She cuts him off with a harsh tone.

     “Keith has the power in him to bring change to the world. When I die, he will be the Red Princess, or Red Prince in his case.” There is a silence that fills the space between them. The  knowledge that with such a title comes so little freedom.

      “That doesn’t mean I have to like it. He was supposed to be the normal one. Isn’t that what I fought for? Now I’m going to lose him, he’ll share your fate and I can do nothing. Allow me to be angry.” He looks out to see his son marching through the water, waves crashing into his knees. They don’t knock him down this time, and he looks down on the water triumphantly. He knows his son is strong, knows he doesn’t give up, and knows Keith was always destined for greatness. He just wished it would be a different kind of greatness. Still, he’s grateful to know him. Knowing his son was like living a fairy tale. From his birth in a ruby tower at midnight, to watching him transform into a little prince. He had fought for this. In his fight, he had lost his  princess, evidenced by the scar across his chest, but he should at least keep Keith.

        “It is the boys’ destiny. To be mad at destiny is to be mad at the universe.” A new man speaks up. He has a muscular build and a square, handsome face. His hair parted on to pseudo  points of his head, with side burns on the side. His beard was short and well kept. Kevin knew what he was immediately. A knight. Of course, the Red Princess could go no-where without her  knight. This was the knight that took his princess, Akira, from him. Thace is his name, he thinks.

        “Fuck you, and your destiny.” The words came out harsher than he meant. Akira laughs lightly beside him, a rare act of rebellion. The look in her eyes reminds him of why he loved her so   much.  
        “Mom! Dad! Look what I found.” Keith comes running up to them carrying a small conch shell poorly hidden in his hands. He has a small string of sea weed in his hair and his shirt is  soaked through. He reveals the shell, face beaming with delight.

      “I found it when I was diving under water! Isn’t it cool?” He looks over at his mother, smiling a little shyer than usual. “Do you like it?”“I love it!” Her reply is instantaneous. She kneels to his level and smiles as much as she can. It’s the first genuine one she’s had in a while.

      “You can keep it! So, when you go home you can think of me.” There is no malice in his words and it strikes her to her core. She kisses the top of his head and holds him close. The first time in a long time she has gotten to hold her child.

      “Now might be the best time to tell him.” Thace says before nodding his head towards the two of them and retreating a reasonable distance. Her grip on Keith tightens.

      “Keith. Buddy. There’s something we have to tell you.” Kevin kneels too, ruffling his sons’ dripping hair. “You…You’re going to live with your mother for a while.” Keith’s eyes widen but his face is hard to read. All Kevin can think of is to tell every deity he can name to fuck off for putting him through this.

       “You and your mother are special Keith. Remember how I’d tell you stories with princes, and princesses, and magic? It’s like that. There’s a lot of responsibility with it but…” He trails of lost for words. How do you explain to your child that he gains power but loses his freedom? That people will fight over him? If he sugar coats it now Keith will hate him forever when he experiences it first-hand. If he tells him now he’ll only scare him and rob him of the calm of this moment. The happy feelings of this day, things he might need to hold onto in the future. Damn it.  
       “Keith,” Akira speaks before he can start. “I have a special power. The heart of Red Lion. With it I… I can help people accomplish great things. You have that power too. Which is why you must live with me. I can teach you how to use it. “She looks him right in the eyes. Rests her hands on his cheeks and gives him her gentlest smile.

      “Like a magician?” Keith says. His voice becoming a little more excited.

      “Not exactly. Ours is an inner power. And with it comes a title, The Red Prince.”  
Keith’s eyes light up and he’s practically bouncing in her arms.

       “I get to live with you! Really? Is dad coming too? Do we live far away? If I’m a prince can I boss people around?” His questions come a mile a minute. Akira smiles slightly at his enthusiasm.

      “I’m afraid it will just be you and me. Keith, I need you to focus. This isn’t a fun and games scenario. This is a serious matter. This sacred duty we share protects many people. It will be difficult but it must be done. No matter the hardship. When one is born with power it is their obligation to use it for the betterment of others, no matter the pain they endure. Do you understand?” The air feels heavy suddenly. Akira’s voice had built into slight panicked tones and now Keith could feel it. The unease in his mother’s voice, the sadness in his father’s eyes. A cloud of worry begins to set itself around them and it feels suffocating. For a few seconds, all that can be heard are the crashing waves.

      “Keith come with me for a bit.” His father takes his hand and guides him a little further away from his mother. In the safe space of his father the boy relaxes. He remains silent, mulling over his mother’s words. His excitement has dimmed considerably. He always was a quiet child.

      “Listen, Keith this may be the last time we see each other for a long time.” Keith stiffened under his grip. “And it is serious. But, I haven’t found a situation I don’t think you can beat. Just because I won’t be with you doesn’t mean I can’t write to you, or you to me.” Kevin rubs soothing circles in his son’s back. Keith’s eyes begin to fill with tears at the realization of what’s happening.

     “Then I won’t go! I’ll stay here dad, or we could- we could run away! Mom can come with us! We can- “

     “No. Your mother is right when she says you have the power to protect people. And that it Is an…unpleasant duty. This is bigger than just our family. You can’t run from it. Sometimes you    must sacrifice for others, but remember that doesn’t mean your feelings don’t matter. Keep your kindness and your courage and no one can stop you.” Keith did his best to keep from crying as he hugged his father close. Father and son held each other as the sun slowly set, savoring their precious time together.

     As his mother comes to collect him, Keith feels drained. Keith tries to offer his shell to his father instead, but the man just smiles at him and says “Keep your treasure, look at it and maybe think of me now and again. Give the universe hell for me kiddo.” Keith is certain his dad is being over dramatic. His dad always did love telling him stories so it just feels like another fairy tale to him. He holds the shell close to his heart and takes his mother’s hand.

      Kevin catches Akira by surprise and gives her a soft kiss on the lips as they say good bye. It’s warm and full of promises of safety that can never be kept and a fleeting warmth neither of them wants to let go of. It’s agony to separate. It’s even worse as she walks away with Keith. She picks him up and places him in the car. Thace is already there, trying not to make eye contact with mother or child.  
         They drive of back to Voltron academy. When Keith arrives, he is sure it is an ancient castle and not a school. He is told of the duty of the Red Prince. How people will fight for him and he will belong to the winner. These knights that will fight for him will change the world.

       Keith’s life is much like a fairy tale. It probably starts like this: Once upon a time there was a little Prince. He waits in the tower for his knight to save him and set him free. In exchange his magic  will give that knight what he desires; a wish powerful enough change the world, but is this power truly his?

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first fan fiction ever! Congrats on breaking me Voltron fandom. 
> 
> If you read this chapter, then thanks so much! Feedback and advice are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This was largely born of my desire for fanfic where Keith has agency and I hope I do him Justice.


End file.
